Naru or is it?
by NaruShika-Forever
Summary: Everyone thinks Naruto is a girl since he has been pretending since the age of 3. Shonen ai, if it isn't yaoi. Pairing's NaruShika with one-sided NaruKiba, but not for long.
1. The Life of Naru

Here's the story for those who wanted it!

* * *

Chap. 1

The same daily routine. Wake up, shower in cold water, comb hair with fingers, put on covering clothes that don't show anything or, in this case, hide what isn't there but make people think it is. Get a sash to tie around my stomach to make it seem girly somewhat. Pull way-to-long hair into a ponytail and walk past the kitchen without looking at it so as to not be reminded of something else that isn't there. Stand at my door for a second to prepare and pull on my mask before opening it up to the dark world. Feel light hit my face but shiver at it's coldness to me, yet smile even brighter. Try to outshine the sun with a fake smile against a cold light. Walk down the street with the same fake smile on my face that grows at each person who scowls at me. Love on the outside, hate on the inside. One big cerade that has everyone fooled. Everyone but me.

* * *

A guy around thirty 'accidentally' bumps into a harmless looking 'girl'. The 'girl' just smiles brightly at him before getting up and brushing 'herself' off and continuing to walk down the street to a place where ninja-to-be go. The academy.

A teacher looks at the 'girl' with barely hidden hate in his eyes. This particular teacher is called Mizuki. He has been sabatoshing the 'girl' in her learning. Teaching the wrong hand signs and having her use the wrong amount of chakra when 'she' does get it right, which is actually pretty often. He also 'helped' in taijutsu, but 'she' made up 'her' own, so that doesn't really matter.

The 'girl' smiles back at 'her' teacher. "Hello Mizuki-sensei!" 'She' says.

"Hello Naru. How are you today?" He asks.

"Fine sensei! And you" The newly named Naru says.

"Fine fine. We will have a new sensei today. Something to look forwards to, eh?" The man smiled a large and fake smile. The 'girl' smiled back with a larger, faker smile. The main difference what that no one was able to tell it was fake. 'Her' blue eyes shimmered with happiness and 'her' smile was able to out-shine the sun.

"Yay! Will you tell me his name?" Mizuki shook his head no and put his pointer finger to his lips. Naru grumbled about unfair teachers as 'she' went into the classroom.

* * *

"Ugh. Sooo~ huuungry~" Growling was heard throughout the empty classroom. Everyone else had gone outside to eat, Naru being the only one on the inside. No one knew 'she' didn't eat lunch and 'she' wanted to keep it that way. Besides, Jiji didn't even know 'she' didn't always get the money he sent 'her' and Naru didn't want him to worry. 'Her' stomach growled again. Did you know that going without food for about seven days is actually quite difficult for a thirteen-year-old? Good thing Naru's pretty used to this. Actually, that's a sad thing. Not a good thing…

"Ugh. I cant wait until I'm a ninja."

Just then the door opened revealing one of Naru's classmates. He had hair in the shape of a pineapple and earrings in. There was a lazy expression on his face, a typical Shikamaru look. He let out a huff when he saw Naru.

"Troublesome. Why are you here?" He questioned.

"Didn't want to go outside. It's too hot." That was a complete lie. Naru loved the heat. 'She' would stay out there until it hit 107 degrees fahrenheit (41.6 degrees Celsius). She also loved the cold, but that doesn't matter right now.

"Oh." Shikamaru went to sit at his desk and fell asleep right before another growl sounded from Naru's stomach.

'Good thing he can fall asleep so fast.' Naru thought. Now, if only 'she' were right.

* * *

Shika's POV

'Somethings up with that girl. She doesn't get along with any of the other girls and actually tends to avoid them. Also, she was lying about the heat. She's loud and obnoxious, but doesn't seem like the type of person to lie. Huh. Weird, but too troublesome.' Shikamaru started walking to his seat. Laying his head on the desk, he began drifting off.

Until he heard a stomach growl.

Shikamaru could feel Naru's fearful eyes on him they were so intense.' Does she really not want me to know she was hungry? Why? Just embarrassed or is there actually something to hide?' He thought before the gaze left his body and Naru seemed to relax as the minute passed. 'Definitely something to hide. I might actually want to put some work into this. *sigh* how troublesome.'

…

'Wait. Did Naru just giggle? Because of my sigh maybe? ...Cute. But blushing is just too troublesome.'

"He must think everything's troublesome. Hehe, to sigh in his sleep! What a weird genius." '...Huh? She knows I'm smart? How? I thought I was lazy enough that no one would notice. I don't think I like her much… No. That's not true. I think I like her too much. It isn't like me to care.'

*Poke*.. *Poke* *Poke* ...*Poke* *Poke* *Poke* *Poke* *Poke*.

"Are you awake? *Poke* What about now? *Poke* Shikamaru? Helloooo?"

"Troublesome woman. Let me sleep." Naru stiffened when he said woman and Shikamaru noted that before putting it away in his mind.

"Class is about to start. Can I sit next to you? Sasuke-teme's been annoying me with all his brooding. I'll even let you sleep through the lessons! So, is it alright?" Shikamaru paused, seeming to consider her question. In truth, there was no way he could reject her. He wants to know more about this girl. Why would he reject her?

"Fine. How bothersome." But that didn't mean he would show her he's interested.

Kiba's POV

'Naru wasn't outside for lunch today, wonder why? She's too cute not to show her face! Even if Akamaru doesn't trust her and won't tell me why, I do. The Inuzuka must become masters at reading people and I'm already pretty good. Some 12-year-old, even a girl 12-year-old (1), won't be able to mess with me.'

"Alright everyone! Inside! Time to get back to class!" One of the teachers called, trying to round up the group. Most of them listened. Kiba followed as well after calling for Akamaru, his ninkin. They were the last to enter the classroom.

'Why's Naru sitting next to that Nara? I didn't know they were friends…' Kiba felt something in his gut. It was a weird feeling that he didn't like one bit. There was also the urge to get in between them to make sure no one touched Naru. Suppressing it (good for him!), he went to a empty seat that was as close to them as he could get.

Shikamaru muttered something. Naru giggled. I want to kill that lazy ass! How is it that someone like him can get anybody to like him?! That Choji person is surprising enough! How was he able to get Naru's attention when he's too lazy to move! Damnit! I should ask Akamaru what he knows. Hope he tells me…

I growled for Aka's attention. When he looked, I started whispering to him. Some people in my clan are able to speak in dog's tongue, but I can't yet. Only understand it.

"Why do you think Naru's paying attention to Shikamaru? What do you think he did?"

"Kiba, why should I tell you? Naru isn't right and I don't want you interacting with her. She doesn't smell completely like a girl, but not a guy either. Nor those people who are in between or don't even have a specific gender. It just isn't right!"

"Kiba! Akamaru! Stop talking!" Iruka shouted at the two when he heard Aka barking. Kiba pouted at him. It was a puppy pout so that he'd forgive them faster. Not a human little kid pout. There's a difference. Sadly, it didn't work on him.

Iruka's POV

'Hah. Kiba thinks that will work on me! NEVER! ...Naru's is so much cuter and sader. You can just imagine the drooping tail and turned down ears. Her's just makes you want to hug her and forgive everything she has ever done. I swear, she could just murder an entire town and walk out of it covered in blood when a person that was just out side of the town but still lives there walks up and sees her. They can know that she was the one who did that but that person, right once they see her pout, will forgive her instantly and kneel down to be stabbed in the back. That's how innocent she looks. (2)

Back to Kiba's POV

Why isn't he falling for it? Every other teacher does! Darn it. Now I have to sit through a detention. I blame this on Shikamaru. He's the reason I was talking with Akamaru in the first place! Ugh. How can I get back at that lazy bastard…

* * *

Naru's POV

'Shika's actually really interesting. Put aside all of that lazy stuff and he's a fun person that enjoys many things. He just wants his brain to stop all of its work sometimes. It doesn't when he sleeps so he shuts it off during class instead! I don't have the level of intelligence he has, but even then my head will hurt at times from too much thinking.

'We've decided to meet up after school today. I'll meet Choji and- hopefully- become friends with him. Then we'll get some food before going and watching the clouds. Shika says it's nice, but I've always thought of it as boring. Maybe with him it will be fun…'

"Naru, class is over. Lets go. We can pick up Choji at his house." Choji's sick today, but Shikamaru thinks he has gotten better by now.

"Alright. Just give me a moment!" Her happy mask is back on. The only difference is that this time, it's less of a mask then before. She's actually happy today! That hasn't happened in at least five years since that one ANBU- Inu- left her.

Shika started to leave the room and she got up. Naru adjusted her hair, moved her clothing around again so that people would still think she's a girl, and left. Shikamaru had already left the hallway. Good thing for Naru. Some of the teachers and older students sneared at her as she walked. There were a few younger ones doing the same, but less. It took just a minute to get out of that place.

Shika was by the swing. Naru's smile grew and gained more warmth. The real kind. 'He waited for me. I have a friend!' She thought when she let out a laugh and ran the rest of the way to him.

* * *

(1)- remember how Kiba's mom is the clan head and his sister is really strong? Yea? So that's why I thought he would respect girls a lot.

(2)- I just had to put this I. There was really no reason

I was actually smiling at the end of this... is that weird? What ever. Well, what do you think? Anything I should change and stuff?


	2. Kiba and Secrets

Dear Diary,

I'm thinking of telling Shika my little secret. I mean, we've been friends for almost a month. The only thing is, I'm scared. Will he reject me? Think I'm a freak? Or had he already figured out that I'm a guy. That's a big possibility. And what if he hasn't? That might mean he doesn't care enough to find out, because he's smart enough to. But it also might be that in just an amazing actor. Either way, I hope he would still be my friend. I don't want to lose him... so, maybe I shouldn't tell? That way we would always be friends... but I hate keeping secrets! Argh, so frustrating! You know what? I'll just see if anything that relates to my problem comes up. If it does, I'll tell him. If not, I won't. Yeah, that sounds like a good enough plan to me! Or maybe...

-Uzumaki Naruto

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Naru! Over here!"

'Who's that? It doesn't sound like Shika...' I looked around for whoever called out my name. My eye's landed on the boy who was waving his hands wildly. He was that dog kid… Kiba? Yeah. Well, I should see who was calling me…

"HEY! Over here! Don't look past me!"

'It's that person again… they're on that side of the room...' Once again my eyes landed on the Kiba kid.

"Yea, me! Now come over!"

'So he was the one shouting at me… wonder why. If he wants to fight I'll just leave. I mean, he's weak and still challenges everyone. Plus, I don't like losing on purpose... well, let's just get this over with.

"Yea? What do you want Kiba?" I asked, waiting for him to challenge me.

"Um…" he said, fidgeting. Isn't he wanting to fight me? Why's he so nervous? "Do you… ya know… wanna hang out sometime?" Oooookaaay... Wasn't expecting that…

"Umm… sure! Like… today?" Kiba smiled at me looking… relieved? Yea, I think that's the word. His nervousness was entirely gone as well.

"Yea! That's great!" He said, still smiling widely. Wonder how long he's wanted to be my friend... or maybe he's just joking around with me. Yeah, that's probably it.

"Is it alright if Shika-kun comes to? I had promised to hang out with him..." yeah... total lie. I just don't trust Kiba yet. Besides, now he looks a little unhappy.

"Sure. That works..." is he pouting? Haha! Take that! That's what you get for trying to play me!

"Well then, I'm gonna go tell Shika about the change in plans. We had been planning on cloud watching." I said, walking away from the boy. Now, I just have to find Shika and convince him this isn't too troublesome...

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"No."

"Why?"

"I don't like him. He smells of dog." Naru looked at him blankly.

"Really? That's it?"

"It's good enough. Besides, he's too troublesome."

"That's what you said about me, remember? You could become friends with him! At least try it this one time! Besides, I wasn't sure if he was just joking with me so if you want me to risk it by myself…" Shikamaru seemed to freeze all movement - which is surprising considering how little he moves normally.

"...Fine. When and where?" Naru smiled in triumph before telling 'her' friend all the information.

"Alright. I'll be there. Now, let me sleep."

"Hehe, you're such a good friend! Night Shika, and thanks!" Naru said cutely before skipping out of the room. Once Shikamaru was sure Naru was gone he lifted his head and looked at the closed door.

'Why is she afraid to make friends? And why would someone be joking? She also only has me as a friend. Well, she's kinda friends with Choji also, but they aren't close. Ugh, Naru, you're so troublesome. But you're worth it.' A rare smile found its place on the lazy Nara's face before disappearing as the boy put his head down to sleep.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

We join up with the three after school has ended and they're going to play. There is one happy blond, one annoyed Nara and one disappointed Mutt lover. Why? Well, Naru challenged them to a race and whoever lost would have to buy dinner for the other two. So, do you want to know what happened? Naru ran of - beating the other two by long shot. Kiba got in second - much to his disappointment. His mentality was that he was an Inuzuka. He should be faster than the Uzumaki!

Now, with that said, who do you think lost? Shikamaru. He was too lazy to run. Actually, he was too lazy to even walk fast. No, wait, not even normal speed. Darn Nara.

And to top it all of! They were going to Ichiraku. For ramen. With an Uzumaki.

* * *

'Now I have to pay for the mutt as well. This stinks! I mean, Naru's bad enough - eating all that stuff with her bottomless pit she calls a stomach! Sorry dad, you're gonna be broke soon.' Shikamaru thought to himself while Naru asked Kiba where his pet was. While Kiba talked about having to leave Akamaru home for some reason, Shikamaru went back to thinking.

'And I don't like that boy. Too close to Naru.' He paused for a moment. 'And now I'm becoming an overprotective brother. Tck, troublesome.' He went back to observing the two interacting and noticed something off about Kiba. 'He's more bullheaded than normal… is he trying to show off?' Kiba was showing how high he could jump without chakra to Naru. 'Yep. He's showing off. Wait… I've seen Inuzuka do stuff like this before… mainly the males though.' He thought for a moment more before blushing and getting just a tad angry. 'HE LIKES HER! IM GONNA_KILL_ THAT BASTARD!' He paused again. 'Why would I do that? Huh...' He was pulled out of his weird thoughts by Naru jumping round in front of him. He came back into focus right once she brought her face _really_ close to his - staring intently.

"Are you alright? You zoned out again…" She gasped. "Were you _sleepwalking_? Wow… that's so _cool_!" She squealed in excitement before pestering him to tell her how. Shikamaru didn't deny it and instead answered with a question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Iruka-sensei won't get mad at me for sleeping in class as much! I've already got the 'sleep with your eyes open' thing down…" Naru trailed off. Then Kiba spoke up.

"Hey, are we gonna eat or what? Lets _go_ you guys!" Shikamaru blinked owlishly.

'What was that? Did Kiba feel left out? Is he… jealous?' Shikamaru felt a sly smirk creep its way on to his face before he put a stop to it. 'How can I make him feel more jealous? It should keep him away from Naru for a while...' The little genius put his mind to work, figuring out the best way to go about it. In the end he just put an arm over Naru's shoulders and walked into the stand. Not that impressive, but it did it's job.

Well, it made Kiba a little mad, but it also made him draw Naru's attention to him. He sat next to her.

"Hey, Naru, what do you think of Echo for a name?" Two sets of confused eyes fell on him - though one of them was only confused for a moment.

"Um… it's fine. Why?"

"Can I make that your nickname? I heard somewhere that it's good to give your friends nicknames if you want them to be friends for a long time and, since one meaning of Naru is Echo, that could be good. What do you think?" Naru sat there confused for a moment longer before smiling.

"Okay!" She said cutely. Kiba blushed just a little. Naru - whose eyes were closed - didn't see it, but Shika did. He waged a silent war with the dog lover when he finally caught the boy's eye. It was accepted.

Neither of them knew what was going on in their beloved blonde's mind.

* * *

'Okay, what should I do? Well, it seems like Kiba isn't trying to pull one over on me, though Shika-kun suspects him of something… I wonder what that is. But it doesn't matter right now. Though it might explain why Shika put his arm over me. It seemed like he was being protective. That reminds me, should I tell him my secret? He should know… I do trust him. I'll tell him when we go home. I'll ask him to come with me for just a minute or ask him to walk me home before inviting him inside. I can't really tell him anywhere else. I don't trust anyone on the street and I already put silencing seals around my room so we can talk in there… okay! So today I tell him!' Naruto was grinning to himself in his mind when something or someone tapped his shoulder. It was Ayame.

"Hey Naru-chan! Haven't seen you in a while! What's up? And who are these two boys? Are you… ya know?" She asked, wiggling her eyebrows when she paused. Naruto looked at her confused, not noticing the blushes forming on both boy's cheeks.

"Well, this is Shika-kun and Kiba. Shika's been my friend for a while - I hadn't told you yet? - and I just became friends with Kiba. And what was with your eyebrows? They acted funny… are you sick?" Ayame sighed at the little blonde's innocence.

"No, I'm not sick. Anyways, four Miso Ramens for now?" She asked, getting a nod in confirmation before turning to lazier of the two boys. "And for you?"

"One pork ramen." He drawled out. She turned to the one with face paint.

"Beef." He said quickly before glaring at Shikamaru. Ayame saw this and guessed on what was happening. Her guess was partially right - Kiba liking Naru and was jealous of Shikamaru and Shikamaru trying to keep him away from Naru - but was wrong on the other part - Shikamaru liking Naru and trying to keep them apart because he likes Naru. She smiled.

"I'll be right back. Have fuuuun~" She said in a sing-songy voice and confusing Naruto greatly - though he just brushed it off with her being weird. The other two boys understood what she meant and blushed more than before. Naruto say anything and just wondered to herself if there was a sickness going around. It was all very awkward for the two blushing boys. They looked at anything but people, trying to distract themselves. They failed. Miserably. Kiba was thinking about what he and Naru could do in private while Shikamaru was thinking about what Kiba might do to Naru before he could stop it. In the end he just shut his brain down and waited for the meal to come.

* * *

"Shika-kun, will you walk me home?" Naruto asked/whined. Kiba had went on his own before she started asking this question over and over. This was her fourth time asking and Shikamaru still hadn't answered. "Shi-"

"Fine."

"Eh? Yay!" He cheered and started dancing around - dancing meaning jumping - before grabbing onto Shikamaru and running to his apartment.

They reached the apartment - which is two miles away - in 4 minutes. Don't ask how. Just know that at some point Shikamaru stopped feeling the ground under his feet and was flying behind Naruto as Naruto ran. The only thing people saw was a little trail of dirt behind them.

"Shika-kun, will you come inside for a bit?" Naruto asked once they reached the door. Shikamaru sighed and nodded okay while Naruto opened the door into his home. He also sent out an undetectable pulse of chakra to deactivate all the seals he had around the entrance to his house so that Shikamaru could enter without getting electrocuted or anything else just as unpleasant.

They walked in and Naruto headed straight to his room. Right once Shikamaru fully entered he closed the door and pulsed his chakra again - reactivating everything including his silencing seals. Then he grew serious.

"Shikamaru, there's a secret I want you to know. Now, I have debated telling you for about a month so I really hope my trust is well placed. Also, if this gets out I'll be in big trouble and might even be thrown out of Konoha - though that's the worse case scenario. Ya see… I'm a… ya know… boy.

Shikamaru looked shocked. "What? No way! I don't believe you! Oh, are you trying to pull one on me?" Then he started laughing. "Hah, you're funny Naru. Now, what is it really?" He said after finally calming down. Naruto looked a little angry.

"No, I'm actually a boy! Want me to prove it?" He asked. Shikamaru blushed and paused to decide. On one hand he would see a girl without pants which is a big no-no and on the other hand he might be proven wrong and his friend actually is a boy. Either way, he didn't like his choices. Then Naruto said something that basically proved it then and there.

"If I was a girl, would I really say that?"

'No.' Shikamaru decided. "Fine. I believe you. Now, why would you get in so much trouble if it got out?" He asked.

"Well, that's something I actually can't tell you. Not because I don't want to, but it's truly against the rules to tell someone." 'Well, for most people that is. I already know I'm an exception but I'm not ready to share all my secrets.' Naruto thought. "Oh, and my name's Naruto." He finished. It was quiet for a moment before Shikamaru broke the silence.

"Alright then. Well, I'm going home for now… I'll see you tomorrow." He said. Then he was gone. And that was when Naruto started panicking.

'How's he going to react to me tomorrow? Are we still friends? Will he hate me for keeping that a secret for so long? Is he going to tell everyone? Wait, no. This is Shika. Even if he hated me he still wouldn't tell. Either being lazy or something else, I know he wouldn't. Just… I hope he's still my friend.' Naruto thought to himself before going to get ready for bed. 'It'll be better in the morning.' Was his final thought before drifting off to sleep.


	3. Reactions? Good or Bad

Okay, this is pretty amazing! Brother of a magician has 106 followers! and 80 some people have voted on my poll! Isn't that just awesome? Thanks everyone!

And - while I could give you a billion excuses for why I haven't gotten more stories updated, I expect people would just get annoyed at me. So lets just leave it to family matters and school.

Normal text

"Speaking"

_Thinking_

* * *

_emijonks2000_\- Here ya go!

_xXxOtAkU-444xXx_\- Thank you for not yelling at me to get it finished! Lots of people do...

_TigrezzTail_\- Love your wording! And thanks for reviewing two chapters in a row! That's so awesome!

_Guest_ \- Yay! I'm not alone in my pairings! It is adorable, isn't it? Everyone else I talk to doesn't agree… Oh, and you'll find out in this chappie!

Chap. 3

(Start with Shika's POV After he went home)

_Well… this is a lot to think about… Naru is, no, wait, Naruto's a boy… Why would she- no, he hide it? There couldn't be a reason… could there? I mean… ugh, Shikamaru, think! It shouldn't be so hard! What are the benefits of being a girl? People bring you presents on White Day… but Naruto's been doing this since he was little. Huh… he… sounds weird. But he must be telling the truth… No! Stop getting sidetracked! Think!_

_Um… girl's aren't forced to do as much… at least, civilian girls aren't. But Naruto's training to be a ninja, so that doesn't work. Oh… Ah! I don't know!_

"Maru-kun? Are you alright, baby?" Shikamaru froze. 'Mom!' was the only word going through his mind.

"You're making unnecessary movement. Isn't it too troublesome?" And now Shika was stuck on 'unnecessary movement'. "Shikamaru? Hey, talk to me!" Shikamaru had frozen where he stood. He used too much energy, it would seem. Well, that's what it looked like, at least. His mind had started functioning again, so it was only his body trying to preserve its precious energy.

_What secret could be so serious Naruto couldn't tell me? He's like my sis- er, brother! Oh, so difficult to remember! Oi! Shikamaru! Calm down! Okay, better. Let's see, what happens that's different with Naruto then other people? Um, he pranks a whole lot and people don't like him for it… he's good at stealth and deception… oh, and he doesn't respect the 4th Hokage like most people in the village do, but does seem to love him._ Shikamaru paused in his train of thought. _Wait, that doesn't make sense… only a few people in the village love the 4th like that, like they actually knew him outside of him being their Hokage…_ His eyes widened in understanding. _How did I not see it before?! Naru looks like a female version of the Hokage! I mean, Naru_to_ looks like a female version.. um, not right either, but oh well…_

"Shikamaru, are you alright?" _Dad? When'd he get here?_

"Yeah, why?"

"You were unresponsive for a while. What is it?"

"Is Naru the.. um.. _daughter_ of the Yondaime(4th) Hokage?" Shikaku was puzzled on why he stressed the word daughter before he actually caught up with what the question was.

"Why do you ask?" He questioned. Yes, he had figured it out quite a while ago, but that was supposed to be a secret and he didn't think Shikamaru would actually put in enough effort to try and figure that out. Of course, that must have been why he was so still for a while…

"Well, I just thought that he might be.." Shikaku raised an eyebrow. _He? The Yondaime? No, he's talking about Naru… something's really wrong…_

"Shikamaru, is Naru a boy?" Shikamaru's eyes widened. _Yep_.

"N-no… Why would you think that?" _Shikamaru stuttered? He never stuttered… Did Naru tell him to keep it a secret or… is he embarrassed?_ Shikaku noticed Shikamaru getting even more flustered by the second so he said -

"Okay then. Now, it's time for dinner. Go get ready." Shikamaru began to move his still frozen muscles into the kitchen.

_Well, at least I don't have to protect Naruto from Kiba… wait, that reminds me, how did Akamaru not know Naruto was a boy? I'll have to ask later…_

At the Academy; Naruto's POV

_I'm tired of thinking! It's depressing! If Shika doesn't want to be my friends, I'll just have to convince him it's a mistake! He'll come back begging to be my friend! I'll be even more awesome! He'll think my guy side's even better then the girl one! 'Tteybayo!_

As anyone can plainly see, Naruto had been worrying the entire night and morning about what would happen when he saw Shikamaru again. It was bad enough that he got bags under his eyes and his normally semi-tame hair was just a birds nest. His cloths were miss-matched and all the care and effort that he normally took to make people think he was a innocent little girl was lacking. No one thought he was a boy, but that's only because they've all been convinced he's female.

The door opened and Naruto glanced towards it fearfully. Another random classmate entered and went to sit with his friends and talk. It was already the seventh time Naruto had done that and people were starting to notice - though not enough to care. Naruto just sighed and got lost in thought again. Too lost to notice the person behind him.

"Naru?" The person was touching him. "Naru? Hey, Naruto!" The person shouted, causing people to glance at him and wonder who he was talking to. At least it caught Naruto's attention.

"Huh? Shika? When did you get here?" He asked cautiously.

"Just now. What's wrong?" Shikamaru asked. He watched as Naruto became a nervous wreck in front of him.

""So... you don't hate me?" Naruto asked, looking at the ground. He was nervously fidgeting with his fingers, and, at that moment, Shikamaru noticed how much Naruto really valued him. He sighed, a small smile creeping onto his face As he grabbed Naruto's lower arm and dragged him out of the classroom. There was no reason for the rest of the class to know what they were talking about. On his way he told Choji to tell Iruka he and Naruto would be back in just a bit. Not stopping to hear the reply, he and Naruto were out the door.

"Naruto, why would I hate you? You felt like you had to hide it, I don't have a problem with that." Naruto looked up teary eyed, but he looked like a gigantic weight had been lifted off of him. A small, sincere smile touched his lips. His energy came back and Naruto seemed to come back to life. A small jump and he reached out his arms, latching behind Shikamaru's neck and giving him a big, happy hug. They smiled and Naruto laughed for a little while longer, feeling relieved to have his best friends staying his best friend.

It took a while, but they got back to more serious conversation.

Naruto asked Shikamaru what he had been thinking after telling Shikamaru about a few of his fears since Shikamaru though he over reacted.

"It just surprised me, that's all! But I do have to ask one thing. How is it that Akamaru can't tell?" Naruto bit his lip and seemed to think through his answer before saying one word.

"Seals." Shikamaru had to think through the answer for a bit. They didn't teach much about the art of sealing at their level of the academy so his knowledge on that subject was definitely lacking, but he did get the easiest version of it from what his father said. He knew that there are an unlimited number of things you could do with seals as long as you're good enough and are willing to pay the price for really high level ones and that it takes years for someone to become even a novice in the dying art. He knew that there is only one seal master left in Konoha's forces and that he was barely around and that Naruto's dad, the yondaime, was a sealmaster as well. He knew that they were used to make storage scrolls and that some people would use them to suppress powers of another. He also knew that they would suck some chakra out of people in the prison and interrogation center. Again, it was only the basics.

He thought most about the unlimited number of uses.

"You sealed your scent?" Naruto nodded, looking embarrassed at what could become a praise. "Did you replace it with a girl's?" Naruto's embarrassment deepened, though this time it was more sheepish and Shikamaru got his answer.

"No… That's probably the reason Akamaru doesn't trust me, but what could I do? If it's anyone in Konoha, Akamaru's going to know and if he comes across the person whose scent I took, he might think it's me! That could get him killed! Or very suspicious of me later… So I just have a little bit of my scent left. It's not enough to be able to tell my gender, though." Shikamaru seemed to contemplate this for a bit before looking at the time.

"Well, let's talk more during lunch break. We're already way late for class. Iruka-sensei's too troublesome our own good. Naruto followed, bouncing to the room and completely forgetting that he was going into a classroom. It didn't take him long to leave again.

* * *

Ya know what? Screw the length! I can't get it any longer than this! Sorry, 1200 word's my limit. Well, 1,600 today... but normally 1200!

_**CHECK MY POLL TO SEE WHAT FANFIC YOU COULD GET NEXT! OR TO YELL AT ME FOR NOT GETTING OTHERS DONE! Actually, don't vote on any more. Just yell at me.**_

Oh, and also **review**! I'm actually wanting those lately... weird.


	4. Stay Away Kiba

Are you proud of me? I managed to do this even with all my finals coming up! Now, I gotta go study...

Warnings - OOC Naruto, interesting position that could be taken wrongly.

Shout out to angelotaku99a99taioAZ for... well... he/she's the main reason this chapter's out now.

Reviews-

_TigrezzTail_ \- Don't worry too much for Naru! And Shikamaru was doing extra movement, so his brain was definitely overloaded. Oh, and I made up the seals thingy my self! I think it turned out well...

_twilightserius_ \- All will be answered at a latter date.

_Silvermane1_ \- you see in this chapter

* * *

Chap. 4

"Now, tell me why you started acting as a girl." Shikamaru whispered when they were out of hearing range of most everyone. Naruto smiled a sad smile.

"Well, girls are normally treated better than boys, right? That's always what happened in the orphanage. Besides, it's not like people were able to tell before. I started when I was three… I think. There were the people that knew I was a boy, but most of them were kind to me and didn't tell. It all started with my main caretaker. Misaya seemed to like crossdressers, for some reason, and she dressed me in a baby girl outfit." Naruto giggled as he remembered the picture of him in his frilly orange dress. It was one of his prised possessions and was still with him, hidden under the floorboards of his bed. That was one place no one thought to destroy when raiding his home. "After she did that, she took me out of the orphanage and around the village. People began to think I was actually a girl then, and Misaya noticed that there were less people glaring. After that, she would bring more dresses for me to wear and would take me out again and again. I gained a large collection of girl clothes by the time I was four. And lost a lot of villagers that openly hated me. By the age of four, I was able to make a few decisions for myself that actually helped me instead of made everything harder, so when Misaya told me about that, I decided to tell everyone I was a girl.

"Misaya informed the Hokage, and he changed my birth records to say I was a girl." Naruto smiled fondly at his memories, oblivious to Shikamaru who was wondering if all orphans were treated that bad.

"Why would anyone be treated like that?" He questioned out loud, not expecting an answer. He didn't receive one, either. That was one question Naruto was not ready to answer, one truth that would not come into the light.

"Do you have other questions?"

"Yeah, do you know who your dad is?" Naruto tilted his head, confusion clearly present on his features.

"No. Why?" Shikamaru forced a blush down. Naruto was just too cute at times! Even as a brother figure, he had to admit that! _Wait, that's not right… brother's don't normally feel like this… Do I have a brother complex? That might be it…_

"Shika! Hello~?" Naruto was waving his hand in front of Shikamaru's face, trying to draw him out of his thoughts. "What were you saying about my dad? Do you know who he is?"

"Um… maybe. I believe it may have been Namikaze Minato." He closed his eyes, shut his mouth, and waited for the inevitable.

"Namikaze… Minato… No way. The fourth… MY HERO IS MY DAD!" Shikamaru slapped his hand over Naruto's mouth and dragged him into the forest right beside the playground. "There's no way!" Naruto yelled/whispered. "I'm nothing like him! He's a hero! Loved and adored! And there's no resemblance! His hair is short and spiky! His face shape is different! And the birthmarks? That's definitely not there! And our eye color's are different! And he was a genius! He was able to lead the entire village! A master at seals! I can't even do the basic jutsu's at the academy!"

"Naru! Calm down! That's just what I think! It's not certain! Alright? Sheesh, such a troublesome person!" Shikamaru plopped down onto the ground, trying to solidify his point. "If you want to know for sure, just go Hokage-sama. He should know." Naruto gained a determined look and lifted up his fist.

"You better tell me, Jiji! If not, I'll prank you for all eternity." He swore to the sky. The other boy smirked and let out a little laugh. Which was not a good idea, when Naruto jumped on him and started to force him into the ground with a serious look. "You think I won't?" He challenged. Shikamaru smirked up at him.

"Of course you will. You'll prank him until the man tells him." Naruto - satisfied with the answer - stopped the pressure he was putting on the other's body and sat back.

"Naaaaruuuu~ Where'd you go?" A familiar and not fully welcome voice called out. Shikamaru's features hardened as he looked in the voice's direction while - to his annoyance - Naruto's face uplifted slightly. Grabbing the smaller boy, Shikamaru pulled Naruto closer to him, curling him protectively to his chest. Kiba came into their little section of woods greeted with a glare. And a sight that did not make him happy in the least.

The 'girl' he had a crush on was on top of another boy. A boy that she hung out with all the time. And the boy had his arms around her. Oh, Kiba was royally pissed.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! LET GO OF HER!" He shouted, sprinting full speed at Shikamaru. He let loose a wild flurry of attacks, careful not to hit Naruto. To his surprise - and anyone's that could have been watching - the young Nara dodged each and every one of them. A large improvement from when he was in the ring for fighting. Added to the fact that he was assisting Naruto's movement, it was a shock that he was able to do anything that easily.

Well, one thing good came from his games with Naruto, it would seem.

Naruto's games tended to revolve around running and avoiding flying projectiles such as small balls (to start out with) to even the occasional sharp rock. The games always left him tired out, but it was actually fun when he was with Naruto. That, and Shikamaru didn't dare complain to him. Naruto was a demon when he wanted to be. His puppydog eyes were killer. And when he pulled out that quivering lip…

No one can survive the quivering lip.

"WHY. DO. YOU. KEEP. DODGING!" He shouted. His attacks became even less organised. Even more ferocious. And harder to dodge at the level Shikamaru was at.

One punch to the head was all it took.

Shikamaru fell to the ground.

A trail of blood dribbled down his chin.

A low moan escaped his lips.

His eyes were half lidded to hide the pain.

And a dark energy filled the air. An energy of anger. A promise of pain. And it was all directed at Kiba.

Naruto had his head facing down, shadows covering every place it could. The thick aura surrounding him did not help.

Then, all of a sudden, the energy dissipated. The calm before the storm. And Kiba relaxed his guard during that moment.

That's what cost him.

The energy came back ten fold. A shade of red filled the air, outlining Naruto's figure. His long hair flowed out, seeming to come alive, whipping at anything and everything around it. And he looked up. Blue, slitted eyes stared at the dog boy. Eyes of something that wasn't human. Eyes of a demon. And they promised, not only pain but a great suffering that was the price for hurting his most precious person.

In that moment, Kiba lost sight of his angel sent from heaven, and found the Angel of Death, sent to destroy him.

_"How dare you."_ It was just a whisper in the wind. One you couldn't hear unless listening for it carefully. _"He did nothing. Shikamaru's good. How can you hurt him?"_ Kiba couldn't answer. This was a side of Naruto he had never seen. A side no one had ever seen.

"I-I'm sorry! I thought he was doing something bad… I just reacted!" Kiba found more confidence as he spoke, believing his reason would calm Naruto down at least a little.

It didn't.

_"Why would Shikamaru hurt me? That won't happen. It's you that I'm cautious of. You're the one who hurt him. You're the one who came to me. You want to harm me. Not Shikamaru. You."_ He paused for a brief moment. _"However, I am not allowed to kill you."_ Naruto sent a fierce glare and Kiba._ "Be happy."_ And he moved away. The darkness dissipated and the killing intent that grew the entire time he was talking lessened, though it didn't completely disappear.

Naruto kneeled beside Shikamaru, patting his cheek. "Shika-kun, get up now." He said fondly. "I don't want to carry you." Shikamaru's eyes opened slowly. He had been completely knocked out.

"Hey, Naru." Having just woken up and being a little dizzy, he forgot about Naruto's name not being Naru. A very good thing, at this point in time.

"Let's go. It's almost time to get back to class." Shikamaru yawned.

"Do we have to? Let's just go to Ichiraku's…" Naruto's eyes lit up. Distraction success. No class today for Shikamaru!

"Let's goooo~!" Naruto shouted, grabbing onto Shikamaru and running off into the trees. As he was dragged off, Shikamaru saw Kiba still where he was when Naruto attacked him mentally. He was slumped over with a dead look on his face. As much as he tried to, Shikamaru wasn't able to keep the look of satisfaction off of his face.

Naruto was his, and his alone.

* * *

How was it? Sorry about Naruto being OOC...

_**CHECK MY POLL TO SEE WHAT FANFIC YOU COULD GET NEXT! OR TO YELL AT ME FOR NOT GETTING OTHERS DONE! Actually, don't vote on any more. Just yell at me.**_

Oh, and also **review**! I'm actually wanting those lately... weird.


End file.
